Shadowrunners
Other Regional Shadowteams 'Shadowteam Superior (Duluth, UCAS) ' Smugglers and Thieves who work with the Mustafa Clan and the Chinook *The November Witch (Ork /f/Shaman ): A wind shaman and smuggler, member of the Chinook *Sovereign Citizen (Human /m/Street Samurai ): former North Star fighter, a survivalist *Split Horn (Human /m/PhysAd ): Vang -trained Hmong ghost-killer *Nature (Human Changeling /m/Technomancer ): Twin of Nurture, ex-EVO school escapee *Nurture (Human Changeling /f/Decker ), Twin of Nature, ex-EVO combat decker 'The Rough Riders (Tsêhéstáno, Oceti Sakowin)' A team of muscle that works in the Oceti Sakowin capital and the Sioux Sector of Denver *Vaquera (Human /f/Rigger ): second-generation Aztlan -exile gun-runner *Rustler (Human /m/Street Samurai ): A retired mercenary and cowboy *Nihancan (Ork /m/Adept -Face ): Denver thief and con artist *Whirlwind Woman (Human /f/Shaman ): Thunderbird Shaman, and a former Sioux intelligence asset 'The Drakes (MSPlex, UCAS )' The Special Projects Team for the Twin Cities Draco Foundation *Puck (Elf /f/PhysAd ): a former member of the "Five Stars", a gun adept *Hardcase (Human /m/Street Samurai ): ex-military, Puck's number two *Sharp (Troll /f/PhysAd ): Albino, favors the Axe, trained by Puck *Swarm (Human /f/Decker ): Creepy little kid, only speaks through her drones *The Damage (Dwarf Changeling /f/Mage ), blue-furred, is also the demolitions expert *Seidr (Elf /f/Mage -Face ): Summoner, neo-Norse *Threshold (Human /m/Rigger ): hot-shot hot-rod racer 'The Bug City Zappers (Chicago, UCAS)' Wild, punk gang and team of Bug Killers, live underground as SINless *''Zap retired'' (Ork /f/Mage ): Legendary Bug killer from the 50's, famed for electricity spells, still a patron *Dead Man Walking (Ghoul /m/PhysAd ): Former Knight Errant officer, turned in the field *The Machine (Troll /m/Street Samurai ): Cybered-up former ganger and hard hitter *Raid (Human /f/Decker ): Game-loving anarchist and cosplayer with a grudge against the Bugs *Clash (Human /m/Rigger ): Scavenger, car thief, joyrider and DIY modder *No Future (Elf /f/Face-Infiltrator ): Punk Nihilist, rockergirl and cat thief (her band also called "No Future") *Religiosa (Human /f/Shaman ): A sheltered former nun and now a silent Mantis Shaman 'Big Iron (Detroit, UCAS)' Ares' top shadowteam, kept on retainer, impressive track record. *Razorstrap (Ork /f/PhysAd ): melee fighter, former Urban Brawl star, celebrity leader of the team *Arsenal (Human /m/Street Samurai ): worked for both the Ares military and its Weapons Design sections *Cassandra (Dwarf /f/Mage ): Hermetic, former Cross wagemage, switched sides *Ransom (Elf /m/Decker ): Corp Freelancer *Motown (Human /m/Rigger ): Flamboyant carjacker and smuggler *The Brand (Human /m/Face ): A former corp marketer who walked away 'The Faceless Men (Gaa-ministigweyaa, Niswi-mishkodewinan)' Less a single team as a clearing house for most, if not all, of the Shadowrunners in the Niswi-mishkodewinan, selecting from among the dozen or so 'runners in the Three Fires for any given job. Takes a lot of its money from False Face Societies among the Haudenosaunee. Rivals of the 1323 gang. The Core Facless (Gaa-ministigweyee), all have close ties to the Three Fires Military and False Face Societies although their means are very differant from the False Facers. *Flint (Human /m/Face ): de facto leader of the Faceless, both a runner and a fixer *Hado'ih "Broken Nose" (Human /m/Shaman ): a former False Facer, a Maple Tree Shaman *Stonethrower (Dwarf /f/PhysAd ): a Mohawk warrior, trained with the Three Fires Military. *Sleeping Giant (Troll /m/Decker ): Isolated backwoods DIYer, almost never shows up in meat. *Animikii (Human /m/Rigger ): A former Chinook smuggler, returned to his native land. The Others, runners out of the Niswi-mishkodewinan *Mighty Quinn (Human /m/Street Samurai ): former Nunangat special forces, wilderness specialist. *AWOL (Ork /f/Street Samurai ): UCAS army deserter, avoids taking Ares work. N@o-Anarchist. *Immaculate (Dwarf /f/Technomancer ): Runs to support and protect the Gaiwiio faith. *Lac Tracy (Human /f/Infiltrator-Street Samurai ): Largely a solo operator, Gaa-ministigweyee native, has a complicated relationship with Flint's crew. *''variable others'' ''The Five Stars (MSPlex-Historical)'' Legends of the Twin Cities Shadows from the 2050's-2060's. *Si-Tah-Cah (Troll /m/Shaman ): Pueblo Wolf Shaman, leader of the team *CloudBurst (Dwarf /f/Decker ): ex-corp, co-founder of the Stars, still running in the 'Plex *Mjolnir (Human /m/Street Samurai): Farmboy, soldier and hero *Puck (Elf /f/PhysAd): street kid, gun adept and possible lunatic *''Various ''(Riggers) Turnpike, Road Rage, Tailpipe etc, rotating stable of drivers Return to: The Team Category:Shadowrunner